CORE 001: PLANNING AND EVALUATION PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Program Planning and Evaluation provides a structured framework for assessing our current status, identifying opportunities and formulating approaches for implementing the mission of the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC); VICC employs strategic planning, external evaluation, and internal evaluation to inform and support its decision-making processes. The significant progress of VICC, described throughout this renewal application, continues to provide evidence demonstrating VICC's effective use of both internal and external planning and evaluation processes. A new strategic plan was initiated at the last competing renewal with a focus on expansion of research programs through continued recruitment of talented investigators that joined the VICC membership and collectively advanced the following areas: 1) implementation of innovative approaches in basic, translational and clinical investigation; 2) responsive cancer epidemiology and population- based research initiatives; 3) genotype-driven clinical trials and informatics; 4) cancer drug discovery; 5) further integration of animal and human imaging; and 6) hematological malignances. Fifty-nine (59) faculty recruitments and $149M of investments were made during the current project period across the continuum of cancer research areas. External evaluation was provided by two national groups that advise VICC senior leadership and membership on opportunities, development of programs and the merit of research accomplishments: the External Scientific Advisory Board and the Board of Overseers. Finally, there are several internal mechanisms that provide comprehensive internal planning and evaluation within VICC; these include the executive committee, research program leaders committee, shared resources oversight group, and others. Together, these external and internal evaluation groups provide advice to the Director, who has ultimate responsibility and authority for setting priorities for the development of new research programs and shared resources; recruiting and retaining scientists and scientific leaders; selecting programs, projects and individuals to receive seed grant funding; determining use of VICC space and resources; and organizing the Center as a whole to promote scientific interactions and enhance productivity.